New Mew For You! Rewritten!
by Mew Mew Naomi
Summary: Did anyone miss me? I'm re-writing my story, New Mew For You! Kisshu is broken-hearted and in despair over Ichigo, and he comes to America in hope of finding someone to ease his pain. He sets his hopes on the America Mew Mew, Naomi.
1. Return to Earth and Naomi

More Mew For You!

P.S.: Kisshu will be in the story, because I mean, who doesn't love Kisshu?

So basically this is set after Ichigo has broken his heart, so in his despair he goes to America, where he sets his eye and hopes on a new girl, Naomi.

More Overlook: This story will have two point of views, Kisshu's and Naomi's (both are 3rd person point of views though). This is set 5 months after the Mews in Tokyo defeated Deep Blue and Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai returned to their home planet. In this time, their planet was restored and the aliens now have a beautiful place to call home. But Kisshu's poor heart was still in despair over Ichigo, so he returned to Earth in search of someone to make his heart feel whole again. But this time he came to America, to a small sunny town on the coast of Florida, where Naomi is just beginning her adventures as a mew mew.

Okey so, I wrote this story in December. I have decided to re-write it because I have become a better writer since then. I might change up the plot a little too so old readers, please re-read! :D

Disclaimer!: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The is purely a fanfiction.

The New Mew(:

Name: Naomi Dawn.

Age: 15.

DNA Animal: A black cat.

Physical Appearance: Curly dark brown hair that falls in loose ringlets and is a few inches above her elbow (she usually straightens it), bright violet eyes, about 5'6", skinny, but slightly curvy body type, has pale skin and soft pink cheeks, with dimples in each of them.

Mew Mew Outfit: Sleeveless white dress that stops right 5 inches above her knees, the edges of her dress at the top and bottom are lined with white fur, her arm garters are white as is her leg garter (right leg), and gloves that resemble Mint's but are white. Her puffy choker necklace holding her pendant is white. Her cat ears look like Ichigo's, as does her tail, but the ribbon around her tail is white instead of pink.

Weapon: Snow Bell. It is white and looks like a miniature hula-hoop with tiny hearts engraved in it, and has a puffy white ribbon tied around the top.

Attack: Ribbon! Snow Miracle! -Naomi spins through the air surround by bright but pale blue lights, and holds her Snow Bell with both hands pointed towards the enemy, releasing a strong blue-white beam.

History: Has lived in Florida her whole life. Has always wished for something more to do with herself and to help people, and becoming the American Mew Mew has granted her wish. She has a crush on a guy from her school named Dawson, and hopes to turn that crush into something more, while hiding the fact that she is a Mew Mew.

Personality: Naomi is bouncy and loves it when she's right, she's forever lost in a jumble of thoughts and daydreams quite often. When she's annoyed she can be the queen of sarcasm.

Here we go! Presenting: More Mew For You

~Nya!

Chapter 1: Kisshu's Point Of View.

"Ichigo..Ichigo.. My beloved kitten… I miss you so much."

Kisshu wandered around his home on his now beautiful home planet, but none of that mattered to him, his familiar smirk was gone as was his normal attitude.

The pain of losing Ichigo to Masaya still stung his heart like a thousand thorns.

The pain of leaving her back on Earth still tore his heart out.

The pain of not being able to kiss her, hug her, or even be close to her absolutely killed him.

_I can't carry on like this, _he thought, _this pain is so great it might actually kill me._

Kisshu silently made the plan to return to Earth.

_My planet will do fine without me, it is now beautiful and prosperous._

_I just wish to return to Earth, not for Ichigo, I know she wants nothing to do with me, she only wants Masaya,_

_She is happy with Masaya,_

_She doesn't want me._

_Maybe there is someone out there who can relieve me of this pain,_

_Who can piece back together my broken heart, who can make me whole again._

_I'm going to America._

And so he did.

Chapter 1: Naomi's Point of View.

"Mew Mew Naomi! Metomorph-O-Sis!"

Naomi kissed her pendant and a white glow surrounded her.

Then a new Naomi stood, Mew Mew Naomi.

The Chimera Animal, a giant half-robot, half-bear, snarled at her.

She flicked her ears and tail, and the bell on her tail rung softly.

"I may be cat mew two, but I can deal with the likes of you, ~Nya!" She chanted out. "Snow bell!" She yelled, and the circular weapon appeared in her hand. The Chimera Animal attempted to attack her with it's giant claws and Naomi did a swift flip out of the way.

Naomi bounded into the air and spun around in the air, bright blue light gathering around her, "Ribbon! Snow Miracle!" Naomi stopped spinning and pointed her weapon at the Chimera, causing a bright blue-white flash to hit it directly. It was destroyed with a flash of colorful lights.

"Another one down," Naomi said, satisfactorily smiling. But then her smile slowly dropped into a frown. She still didn't understand why there were still Chimera Animals. She had talked to Ichigo, the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews, who has said the aliens had returned to their home planet, which was now in peace. So why were the Chimera Animals still appearing? It all made no sense. She continued to ponder this for a moment, then heard the heard the bells of Town Hall ringing, signaling 3 o'clock. "Shit!" Naomi swore, "I'm going to be late meeting Dawson!"

She changed back to her normal form, ran her fingers through her currently straightened dark brown hair and rubbed underneath her violet eyes to check for eyeliner smudges.

She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'm off!" and headed as quickly as she could to the park.


	2. Kittens and Hands

Chapter 2: Kisshu's Point Of View

Kisshu had just saw something that amazed him. A new mew. Here, in America. And she was a cat.

A cat. Like his Ichigo. Well.. not _his_ Ichigo. Tears sprang to his amber eyes, and he felt embarrassed and stupid.

_How long will it be like this? _he wondered, _she doesn't care about me. She really doesn't even like me. Why do I love her so much? My Koneko-Chan. Ichigo. _Tears now flowed freely from his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard the new cat-mew yell, "Ribbon! Snow Miracle!" He looked down from the palm tree he was sitting in and saw the Mew Mew attacking the Chimera Animal, which was destroyed.

_Wait a second, _he thought, his mind reeling, _what is a Chimera Animal doing here? My race has returned to our planet…Did something else figure out how to create them?_

He thought hard at the realization and looked back down and to see the Mew Mew change back into a human, and hurriedly head off towards somewhere, yelling random curses here and there.

He smirked, "Didn't her mother ever teach her lady-like words? Or manners?" he said to himself, chuckling quietly.

Chapter 2: Naomi's Point Of View

"I'm going to be lateee, oh yes, I'm gonna be la-a-a-te, Dawson's gonna say 'Naomi you were late now I don't like youuu and you were weird anyway so it's not skin off my back, na na na na…." Naomi sang her new song quietly as she walked into the park and headed towards the fountain where Dawson would be. She smiled in relief as she saw him standing by the fountain. He saw her too and smiled back and waved.

_God, he is too cute.~_

Naomi walked over to Dawson and smiled, "Hi there."

"Hi Naomi, glad to see you finally decided to show up," he teased.

_Oh my gosh, look at his eyes. So icy blue I could melt in them. Oh myyyy._

"Oh um, yeah!" Naomi spluttered out, realizing she had forgot to reply. She swallowed hard as she felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

Dawson chuckled and ran his hand through his shaggy black hair. "So, Naomi, what do you want to do today?" Naomi giggled a little too high pitched and slapped her hands on her cheeks to hide her fiery blush.

_Ughh, why must I act like this?_ Naomi thought nervously.

"Uhm, uhm, I was thinking we could just walk around the park, uh, if you'd like, that is." She blushed again and silently cursed all that was living.

"A walk sounds great." Dawson said with a smile. And so they walked. Dawson kept walking closer and closer to Naomi, and then he slipped his hand in hers.

_Hand.. He's… holding my hand…_

_HE'S HOLDING MY HAND! _Naomi yelled with victory in her head, her mental self breaking into some kind of dance that would be _way_ too embarrassing to do in reality.

_Nya, nya, nya, nya, he's holding my hand.~_

Naomi… was in heaven.


	3. Kisses and Disses

Chapter 3: Kisshu's Point Of View

Kisshu couldn't help but to follow the Mew Mew around.

She reminded him of Ichigo, and plus, she was pretty, with beautiful and unusual violet eyes. Then he saw the cat-mew walk up to a human boy. She heard the human boy say her name, Naomi.

_Naomi, Naomi. What a pretty name._

Kisshu peered back down from his tree at Naomi and the human. He observed the way Naomi acted around him.

_Just like Ichigo acted around Masaya in the beginning. Naomi already has someone._

Naomi's laughed trailed through the air and into his ears, and it filled him with heartache. _She's happy with this human boy, just like Ichigo is happy with Masaya._

He saw the human boy and Naomi clasp their hands together, then stopped watching.

_Of course she has someone.. Ughhh.._

Kisshu continued to follow them anyway. After a while, Naomi and the human boy said goodbye to each other, and parted ways.

_Maybe I should approach her… I wonder if.. Ichigo ever mentioned me to her. _Kisshu pondered for a few moments on if he should greet Naomi or not. Then he decided to show himself to her the exact same way he did to Ichigo: By kissing her.

Maybe he could get a closer look at those violet eyes of hers-

_Get a grip Kisshu, you don't want to fall for someone else. It will end badly for you._

But Kisshu decided to kiss her anyway. _It'll just be little peck. Won't hurt anyone. It's what I do, heh._

He waited until she was on a back road away from anyone who could see, and made his move.

"Hey, kitty!" he yelled, floating above Naomi's head.

"Whaaa…?" Naomi said, looking above into the air above her, right when Kisshu cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW NYA!" Naomi yelled, backing up a few steps quickly as her cat ears and tail shot out.

Kisshu snorted, "Does that happen to all you kitty cats?"

"What the, who are you!" Naomi demanded, "Why did you kiss me?"

She glared at Kisshu with her violet eyes and crossed her arms.

Kisshu frowned. _I guess cute kittens hate Kisshu kisses._

He sighed, "No one, see you around, kitten."

Kisshu teleported away,

_Love will never find me._

Chapter 3: Naomi's Point Of View.

"Bye Dawson!" Naomi chirped, waving goodbye.

She stretched her arms behind her head and happily walked towards her house.

_There's no doubt Dawson likes me, he held my hand, nya nyaaaa._

Naomi giggled and hummed happily.

Suddenly, she heard some one above her yell out,

"Hey, kitty!"

"Whaaaa…?" Naomi said, looking up just a floating boy cupped her face in his hands and planted one on her. He closed his eyes briefly but when he opened them up she saw they were an amazing amber color. Another noticeable feature were those ears of his.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW NYA!" She yelled, backing up, as her cat ears and tail popped out.

_Damn! Just like Ichigo told me would happen. Damn cat genes._

Naomi then demanded to know who he was and why he kissed her.

Amber-Eyes studied her for a moment.

_Something flashed across his face just now, pain?_

"No one," he said softly, "see you around, kitten."

The air around Amber-Eyes rippled, and then he vanished.

Naomi stood still, then it hit her.

He eyes nearly flew out of her head as realization slapped her in the face, _Was that the alien guy Ichigo always talked about? Kisshu? The one who was in love with her?_

She groaned and face palmed.

_The real question here is, why the hell did he kiss me!_


	4. Faces and Fields

Here's Chapter 4! :3

~Nya(:

Chapter 4: Kisshu's Point Of View.

_So I was rejected by the American kitten too._

Kisshu ended up following Naomi home, because somehow just seeing the pretty kitty made the sharp pain in his heart turn to a dull throb.

He sat in a tree next to her balcony, hidden away from sight.

_Maybe this is why they don't like me. I'm a creeper. _He snorted and sighed quietly.

_There's something about her… or just about kitties in general I guess._

Kisshu watched Naomi in her room for a while, and then saw her disappear into the bathroom. His ears picked up water running, and he figured she was in the shower.

Kisshu smirked as he imagined sneaking up on the Mew Mew while she was in the shower.

_I figure then the kitten would bring out the cat claws, heh heh._

Kisshu chuckled quietly.

After a while Naomi returned to her room, in only her towel.

Kisshu blushed instantly as he imagined what would happen if her towel accidentally fell down, and chuckled again. Maybe he should appear suddenly behind her and scare her into drop-

_Stop being such a pervert Kish,_ he thought, mentally slapping himself, _maybe that might be a reason koneko-chan chose that tree-hugging hippie instead of you._

He sighed and looked back in the room at Naomi, who was now dressed in adorable pajamas covered with pictures of kawaii cartoon cats.

_Cutie._

After a while Naomi went to bed, and Kisshu admired how adorable she was when sleeping.

_Pretty kitty._

But then Naomi began thrashing in her sleep, her back arching and her fingers clawing at an unseen enemy in the air. Kisshu looked at the Mew with concern, not knowing what to do.

_That must be one hell of a nightmare._ Kisshu floated over to the screen door on her balcony and put his hand against it. Naomi started whimpering and pulling at her sheets, when Kisshu decided what to do.

He teleported into Naomi's room, and silently floated over to her bed.

_What's troubling you, kitten?_

He sat down on Naomi's bed, and ran his hands on the soft purple down comforter. The Mew continued clawing at the air and whimpering like she fighting off an army, and Kisshu laid down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, kitten." he said quietly.

He softly ran his hand on her cheek until she stopped thrashing and her breathing became less ragged.

_Good kitty._

Kisshu reluctantly slipped his arms out from around the girl, and teleported from her room to his tree, a small smile on his face.

_Pretty kitty._

Chapter 4: Naomi's Point Of View.

(A/N: The part that appears in parenthesis is Naomi's dream(or nightmare I should say)

_So what if that was Kisshu who kissed me? It must just be because I'm a cat, like Ichigo. I mean, he loves Ichigo, right? There's no way he could already have feelings for me, I mean, he doesn't even know me, even though he did kiss me, but maybe that's just his weird way of greeting girls, there is no way he feels anything, right? Yeah, nothing at all, so that means there is no way I could hurt him like Ichigo did…_

_I don't want to hurt anyone._

_This is very confusing to me, nyan._

Naomi's thoughts were flying as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, and she squished her toes together absentmindedly when the sudsy water reached her feet.

_Heh heh, funny sound._

_No no, now is not the time to laugh about funny sounds made by toes, now is the time to think about who the hell it was that kissed me, and if it was that Kisshu guy, WHY he kissed me, nyan._

Naomi turned off the shower water and wrapped herself in a pink fluffy towel and stepped into her room. She shivered at the temperature difference.

_But if that WAS Kisshu, what if he does somehow already feel something for me? But how would that possible? He doesn't even know me. Unless he has been following me around like a creeper or something. But nonetheless, I already have someone… I think… Dawson… what if I end up hurting Kisshu too? Argh, poor guy. I wish I knew if that really was him or not. Maybe I could talk to him and tell him not to fall for me unless he wants to be hurt or something like that. Yeah, that. But that sounds mean. Ugh, I'm giving myself a headache, time for bed._

Naomi rubbed her temples and tossed her towel into her bathroom. She quickly ran a brush through her loose dark brown ringlets, and snuggled under the covers.

_Mmm, nice. _

She yawned and fell asleep.

_("Naomi.." In her dream, Naomi opened her eyes. She was in her room, but something seemed different. Everything seemed to have an eerie soft green glow. "W-Who's there?" Naomi called out fearfully. "Me.")_

_(Naomi suddenly found herself standing in a very dimly lighted room. The wall was covered in pictures of the dead and death. "Naomi…" the voice said again, and a head, simply a floating head, manifested in front of her. It had gaping black holes for eyes, no nose, and opened it's mouth to reveal many rows of decaying teeth. Naomi shrieked in horror and began to sob with fear. "Leave me alone…" She whimpered. The thing lashed out at her, and then suddenly Naomi found herself in bright room with many windows.)_

_(Just as she was about to breath a sigh of relief, the person she believed to be Kisshu appeared in the room. He had deep gashes all over his body and was his breathing was very labored. "Um…" Naomi took a step forward, "K…Kisshu?")_

_(He looked up at her and screamed, "Look! Look at what you did to me! At what you let happen!" His body shuddered and he fell to the ground. Then his skin melted away and formed back into the head. Naomi felt her body sway and was about to pass out with terror, when she found herself in a warm field filled with flowers and sweet fragrances.)_

_(The Sun was warm on her back and it felt like the sweet-smelling air had her comfortably in it's grip.)_

_("It's okay, kitten." rang out and echoed across the field.)_

After few moments, the warm comforting field was gone, but the nightmare didn't return. Naomi didn't dream again for the rest of the night.


End file.
